An RFID identifies an RFID tag attached to an object by using a wireless signal and processes information stored in the RFID tag, which is used for various application services (process management, distribution, settlement, medical service, security, and the like). With the development of the RFID technology, the RFID tags and the corresponding RFID recognizers have variously been developed.
Generally, the RFID tag is read by wireless communication with a fixed RFID interrogator. At this time, the RFID tag provides an identification code, such as mCode or unique item identifier (UII) that is processed by an infrastructure of the RFID interrogator, to the RFID interrogator, such that the RFID interrogator identifies the corresponding RFID tag.
Recently, as the use of service using the RFID is increased, the RFID is being applied to almost all fields and is being applied with a variety of new application technologies. A mobile RFID handheld device has been used as a technology for providing a ubiquitous environment to a user.
The fixed RFID interrogator first reads the ID of the RFID tag. Thereafter, the fixed RFID interrogator accesses an object directory service (ODS) server to search a web address of a contents provider and accesses a contents providing server that is searched from the ODS server. Meanwhile, the contents providing server provides information, such as contents, etc., to use detailed information about goods, audio contents, video contents, online paying function, and the like, to a mobile phone of a user, that is, a mobile phone to which the RFID tag is attached.
The mobile RFID interrogator (or a handheld device in which the mobile RFID interrogator is integrated) has a service infrastructure based on the ODS. Therefore, the mobile RFID interrogator should be implemented by a protocol stack that can exchange information with the ODS server in order to access the ODS server that provides information on interested goods in a mobile environment.
In addition, except for the uniform resource identifiers (URIs) previously included in the mobile device, the ODS server needs to be permanently reachable to the following requirements.
When reading several different tags at one time, all the tags are subjected to address resolution via the ODS server, such that time to access the ODS server is long and an end user (real user) should wait for a long time.
Moreover, mobile phone providers can charge for the use of ODS through a wired or wireless network or for packet transmission of data through their wireless or wired networks, if necessary, in order to process the address resolution.